Regulus (Animal Kaiser)
|-|Cub= |-|With his bracelet= |-|Adult= Summary Regulus is the son of the Lion of Darkness, Scorch and the rival to Galleon's grandson, Celeo. Growing up without much knowledge of his father, Regulus spent his time with his bestfriend and rival Celeo, training under Celeo's brother, Apollo. The two friends would train and both strive to become Animal Kaisers. After defeating the Galactic Invader, Vertus, Regulus and his bestfriend Celeo journied the world together in search for new opponents. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, possibly 3-C, higher with auras | At least 3-C, higher with auras. 3-B with Absorption | At least 3-B, likely 3-A, higher with auras Name: Regulus Origin: Animal Kaiser: The King of Animals Gender: Male Age: A few months in AK Evolution and in his adult years by Strong Animal Kaiser Classification: Young Lion of Darkness, Co. 36th Animal Kaiser Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Damage Reduction (via Focus), Reality Warping, Danmaku (Can cause a meteor shower all across the Earth), Absolute Zero/Ice Manipulation (Should scale to lower animals that can cause a meteor rain of absolute zero Ice to destroy earth), Electricity Manipulation (Scaling from other animals), Regeneration (High; Regenerated after being fully digested and turned into feces by Vertus), Perception Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Earth Manipulation (Can cause Lavas to engulf the earth in flames), Spatial Manipulation (Can rip a hole in space that leads to another dimension to summon giant eggs to crush his enemies), Summoning (Can summon various giant fruits and entities to strike the enemy), Energy Projection (The Giant Merlion Miracle can fire lasers out of its eyes), Energy Manipulation (Can create giant weapons out of energy, large enough to dwarf planets), Matter Manipulation (Atomic level; Can rearrange atomic structures and transmute matter), Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate the gravitational pull between planets, causing them to align and crash into each other), Self-Resurrection (Can resurrect after death via "revive" miracle effect. Should be able to resurrect animals from the dead in a similar fashion to his father), Probability Manipulation (Via "All Doubling" and "All Big", he can make the probability of his attacks landing 100% and reduce the probability of his opponents winning the duel significantly), Aura, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his power and defense with the Shining and Defense auras respectively), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Possibly Intangible/Possibly Soul Manipulation (Mastered most of his fathers techniques, which should allow him to pull non-physical aspects out of himself to attack his enemies. Scorch's attack supposedly attacks the soul) Can block Intangible attacks, Passive Healing (Can passively regain health via Burning aura), Life-Force Absorption (Can absorb the enemy's health after consecutive attacks with the Evil aura), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Is unaffected by heat comparable to the Sun), Mind Manipulation, Transmutation and Absolute Zero (Unaffected by colds up to Absolute Zero) | The same as before but to a stronger degree along with Absorption (Absorbed the energy of all the animals in the world, as well as the past Animal Kaisers, to defeat Vertus) and Statistics Reduction (Mastered his fathers Grand Dark Burst, which reduces the enemies overall stats significantly, reducing durability to the point of being one shot, and also weakens their abilities/techniques) | The same as before to a higher degree, along with Sealing (Scaling from weaker animals, who can seal others away from battle), Curse Manipulation (Trained in the Netherworld and mastered the Curse of the Nether. With this, Regulus puts a curse on his opponent that guarantees their death the next time they are hit), Space-Time Manipulation (Scaling from his father, who after training in the Netherworld, could rip a hole in space-time), Statistics Amplification (As an Animal Kaiser, Regulus can use the Kaiser Flash, an ability that significantly increases the stats of the user) and Resistance to Time Manipulation (Scaling to animals comparable to him that can move in stopped time) Attack Potency: At least Solar System level, likely Galaxy level (Defeated his father, Scorch), higher with auras | At least Galaxy level (Defeated all of the Galactic Invaders, which includes Admiral Eraser, alongside Celeo), higher with auras. At least Multi-Galaxy level with Absorption (After absorbing the energy of earths forces, he defeated Vertus alongside Celeo), higher with auras | At least Multi-Galaxy level, likely Universe level (Should scale to the hero animal that defeated The End), higher with auras Speed: Massively FTL+ (Swifter than his father) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than Vertus) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class, possibly Galactic, higher with Auras | At least Galactic, higher with auras. At least Multi-Galactic with Absorption | At least Multi-Galactic, likely Universal with auras Durability: At least Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level (Tanked attacks from the weaker Galactic Invaders). higher with defense aura | At least Galaxy level, higher with defense auras | At least Multi-Galaxy level, likely Universe level, higher with defense auras Stamina: Extremely high; Regulus and Celeo train every single time they are free, non stop for days on end Range: Standard melee range. At least Interstellar, possibly Galactic with miracle attacks and abilities | Standard melee range. At least Multi-Galactic, likely Universal with miracle attacks and abilities Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius; Even as a young cub, he could out skill his father, Scorch, who was one of the most profound animals of his time. Knew more abilities than many other animals of his time despite being the youngest and should be comparable to Celeo who is in line to be the next King of Animals Weaknesses: None notable Key: Cub | With his bracelets '''| '''Kaiser Regulus/Adult Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Danmaku Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Ice Users Category:Animal Kaiser Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Electricity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Matter Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Probability Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Curse Users Category:Time Users